bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Infinite Enemies
Booker DeWitt is challenged by many enemies in his quest to escape Columbia with Elizabeth in BioShock Infinite. From Handymen to Columbia's own citizens, Booker finds a destructive array of hostiles in his task. Citizens While not all of Columbia's population is hostile against DeWitt, a great many have a vested interest in Elizabeth and her abilities, which places Booker as their prime target. Armed with weapons and superpower-inducing substances (such as Vigors and Nostrums), the citizens of Columbia tend to attack Booker DeWitt in large groups, forming the bulk of most encounters. Two factions oppose each other in Columbia: the Founders, who champion American exceptionalism and xenophobia, and the Vox Populi, a socialist-anarchist workers' union movement whose ideology progressively became more violent and extreme as they clashed against their opponents. Heavy Hitters Handyman The Handyman, also known as Alpha, is a human artificially bonded to a mechanical suit, possessing great strength and speed, as well as a short temper. Handymen are dressed in patriotic uniforms and have a gorilla-like posture and build. They also have exposed human body parts, particularly their head and heart, the latter of which is kept in a fluid-filled glass tank on their chests attached to several hoses. Two massive doll-like porcelain hands replace the originals, and are powerful enough to throw pieces of the scenery as well as other enemies. The Handyman's legs are equally strong, granting him the ability to jump from building to building and charge at high speed. Thick bundles of cables run from their limbs to a pair of conductors on their backs. Handymen also sport early 1900s style mustaches and hairstyles (the one seen in the demo has a twirled mustache and parted black hair). Songbird When Elizabeth was imprisoned in Columbia for 15 years, a 30-foot, winged creature, called Songbird, was created for the sole purpose of keeping her in prison. During that time, Songbird was Elizabeth's only company. Although Elizabeth was held captive by Songbird, the creature had been her caretaker and protector. When she had escaped, the creature was intent to bring her back, even if it meant destroying anyone and anything near Elizabeth, including Booker DeWitt. Motorized Patriot The Motorized Patriot is a clockwork automaton that has taken the guise of a violent and demented George Washington. Wearing a removable porcelain mask, the Motorized Patriot was inspired by the animatronics of The Hall of Presidents. The Motorized Patriot is a part of an all new "Heavy Hitters" class of enemies, and is described as "relentless" and "fearless". While other enemies might shirk away in the face of danger, the Motorized Patriot will be unwavering in his assault, as he fires his new Pepper-Mill gatling gun at the player. As the player does damage to The Motorized Patriot, his mask will fall off, revealing his skeletal-like wooden frame. The Pepper-Mill gatling gun will also be useable by the player, but will only be obtainable after defeating the Patriot. Boy of Silence The Boy of Silence is the alarm equivalent of a Security Camera in Columbia. Wearing a blue suit, and blind by his large helmet, he's able to detect Booker via large funnel-like horns that increase his hearing. The player must choose wether to sneak by one, or engage in combat, which either by detection or open fire can trigger a Boy of Silence to open the mouth of his helmet, and emit an alarming screech to alert nearby enemies. Siren The Siren is a enemy that has a ghost-like appearance, and has the ability to bring back dead enemies with the call of her screeching voice. She provides a challenge to the player of focusing their attention to attacking her or the once-dead enemies. Unnamed Enemies The release of the Beasts of America trailer revealed several yet to be named enemy types. Below are a few of them. Hooded Enemy This enemy is dressed in long black clothes with a pointed hood concealing it's face. The figure has long silver chains that entwine around its torso, supporting the coffin chained to its back. The enemy attacks using scythe like weapon, keeping with its "Grim Reaper" like appearance. Fire-Based Enemy Booker encounters this enemy in the middle of a street. This enemy uses fire as its primary method of attack. It is dressed in a padded fire-proof suit while several leather straps secure what appears to be a boiler onto its back. The majority of its face is concealed by a shiny golden mask with three vertical view ports. Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies